Una cosa llevó a la otra
by darkii-chan
Summary: Tres frases que sólo pueden significar una cosa...¿O no? Escuchar una conversación a medias puede crear malentendidos.../ONE-SHOT GrellxWilliam. SHONEN-AI. YAOI / Espero que os guste.


Otra mas al saco 8D

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Una cosa llevó a la otra.

Dimensión del más alla. Sede central de los dioses de la muerte

-...Y entonces me dijo que ella le hacía más feliz y que me dejaaabaaa!- Lloraba la chica sin parar en la sala de descanso. Se quitó las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas por octava vez.

Estaba sentada en un sillón, rodeada de unas cuantas chicas más. Una shinigami rubia le puso la mano en el hombro

-Anímate Sarah.- Le dijo intentando comfortarla, pero en lugar de eso, ella lloró más fuerte aún.

Grell Sutcliff abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso con una mirada curiosa

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estais todas asi reunidas?

-Sarah ha cortado con su novio.- Le explicó una chica que estaba sacando un pañuelo para la shinigami.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡No puedo creerlo!- Grell puso cara de horror y corrió a consolar a la chica, que hipaba debido al llanto

-Oh Sarah querida, lo siento tanto...- Le dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Pañuelo que ella aceptó para sonarse de nuevo.

-Sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites, ¿Vale?- Le dijo una chica de pelo cortito y gafas redondas.

-G-Graciaas, sois las mejoreees...- Logró articular Sarah entre sollozos.

-Ya se! Vámonos de fiesta esta noche!- Propuso una shinigami pelirroja con pecas en la cara -¡Necesitas olvidarte de él!

-¡Oooh! que gran ideaa!- La aplaudió la chiquilla de gafas redondas

-No se...No me siento con ganas...

-Vamos Sarah, necesitas animarte.- Le dijo Grell.

-¡Si! Sal y diviértete con nosotras!

-¡Es una nueva etapa en tu vida!- Le animaban el resto

-¿Sabei qué? Estoy de acuerdo!- Dijo ella entonces más animada. Se levantó decidida.

-¡Bravoooo!- La vitorearon todas.

-¡Ven con nosotras Grell! ¡Hace mucho que no salimos todaas!- Le animaron. Grell les respondió con una sonrisa

-haaaa sabeis que no puedoooo. Will me dio trabajo para esta nocheee.- Dijo enseñándoles la lista de muertes de aquel día. Ellas lo miraron con cara de decepción.

-ooohhh...¡Bueno, otro día!- Le dijeron animadamente. Se despidieron de él, marchándose en grupito, con Sarah en el medio, ya visiblemente más animada. Grell las miró desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Haaa...Será mejor que me vaya donde Will a verlee, ya casi es la hora del descanso...- Se dijo mirando su reloj. Puso rumbo caminando al despacho de William, silbando alegramente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta. Se miró en el reflejo de una ventana acicalándose un poco, y preparándose para entrar como una tempestad a ver a su amado, pero antes de que empujara la puerta, pudo oir unas voces dentro.

-¡No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo!

Grell se detuvo en seco. ¿Era era la voz de Ronald? Decidió quedarse quieto y escuchar

-Knox, no seas escandaloso. Nadie lo sabe-

-Vamos Spears, tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo- Sonó otra voz. ¿Eric? ¿Qué hacían hablando con William?

-Ya he elegido el momento. Será esta noche- Decía la voz de William.

-Jo, menudo paso, Grell va a ponerse histérico...- Le respondió Ronald. Grell frunció el ceño

_"¿Histérico yo? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?"_

-Sabes que estamos aquí para lo que nos necesites, si quieres ayuda con...

-NO GRACIAS- Lo interrumpió William.

"_¿Ayuda? ¿Con qué?_" Se preguntó Grell. El recuerdo de hacía minutos antes le golpeó como una piedra en la cabeza. "Estamos aquí para lo que necesites"...Eso le habían dicho a Sarah...Grell sacudió la cabeza. Lo mejor sería escuchar un poco más y evitar un malentendido...

-Sólo espero que no se eche a llorar...- Dijo William con lo que pareció un suspiro cansado. Grell se quedó entonces sin aliento. ¿Llorar? ¿Acaso William iba...No, no podía ser, esto era fruto de su loca cabeza, seguro.

-Bueno, no puedes esperar que todo vaya como la seda ¿No?- Le dijo Eric

-¡Vamos vamos! ¡Piensa que es una nueva etapa!- Le dijo Ronald

Ahí si que Grell hizo conexiones en su cabeza. "Estamos aquí para lo que necesites", "motivos para llorar", y "una nueva etapa" sólo podían significar una cosa...

William iba a cortar su relación.

_"No...No Will..."_ Pensó Grell tembloroso. No quiso seguir escuchando, salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar que nadie lo viera.

Las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos, y no veía bien a donde iba. Sólo supo que acabó en el tejado de la mansión Phantomhive, llorando desconsoladamente. Incluso vio como Sebastian lo miraba desde los jardines, con cara de confusión, pero no quiso hablar con él. Sólo se quedó allí, dejando fluir sus sentimientos.

Estaba destrozado. Sintió cómo el corazón se le partía en dos. Cada vez que la conversación entre William, Ronald y Eric retumbaba en su cabeza, las lágrimas le asomaban por los ojos. El maquillaje se le corrió entero, dejando surcos negros bajo sus ojos.

Quizá William se había hartado de sus escandalosos saludos por la mañana...O de salir con él a comprar ropa femenina...¿Quizá no quería estar con alguien tan impuntual? No lograba descubrir el motivo...¿Querría William que Grell tuviera más aspecto masculino?¿O era justo porque no era mujer que quría dejarlo? La cabeza de Grell daba vueltas y vueltas sin cesar

Grell miró al cielo. ¿Cuándo se había hecho de noche? Tenía que volver a casa...Pero allí estaba William...No. No quería vover...No quería enfrentarse a ello...Quizá si hablara con William descubriría qué había fallado en su relación, y podría enmendarlo...

Se levantó pesadamente. los músculos se le habían entumecido de estar sentado hecho un ovillo llorando, durante tantas horas. Se limpió los ojos con la manga del abrigo, y puso rumbo lento de vuelta a casa.

Los pies le pesaban, parecían de plomo...Cada paso era más dificultoso para el pelirrojo, y cuando por fin se encontró ante el portal de su casa, no se sentía con fuerzas para entrar.

No importó. La puerta se abrió delante suya, y William apareció tras ella, con gesto de preocupación.

-¡Sutcliff! ¿Dónde has estado?!- Le preguntó con voz enfadada. Grell no respondió.

-¡Te dije que estuvieras en casa a las 10!¡Incluso te he quitado las horas extra que te tocaban hoy!- Siguió el moreno. Grell abrió la verja y pasó sin decir nada a la casa. Entonces William se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no estaba como siempre

-¿Sutcliff?...¿Grell?- Lo llamó por su nombre. Le siguió hasta dentro de la casa, esta vez con cara de confusión.

Grell pasó al salón, donde se sentó en el sofá

-Will...Quiero hablar contigo...- Le dijo con voz temblorosa. William estaba realmente preocupado. Había limpiado la casa, había preparado la cena(cena que se había echado a perder debido a la impuntualidad del pelirrojo) había puesto la mesa preciosa para que todo fuera perfecto ¿¡Qué estab pasando ahí?!

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó William sentándose al lado de Grell, intentando buscarle la mirada. Mirada que encontró perdida en el suelo. Grell tomó aire entonces.

-William...Esta mañana...Escuché tu conversación con Eric y Ronald...- Por fin. lo había dicho. Ahora todo sería más fácil.

-¿Qué?¿Lo oiste?- William se había quedado más pálido de lo normal

-Si...- Asintió el pelirrojo.

-Oh...- William no supo que responder. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada cual mirando para un lado distinto. William fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Entonces...¿Qué dices?- Le preguntó. Grell se volvió bruscamente

-¿Cómo? ¡Pues que no quiero!- Le exclamó. William abrió mucho los ojos sorprendidos

-¿No...No quieres?

-¡No! ¿¡Cómo voy a querer algo asi?!

-Pero creí que...

-¡William yo te quiero! De verdad que si. Intento ser lo mejor para ti, todos los días me esfuerzo para hacerte feliz...- Grell sonaba ansioso y desesperado en sus palabras. William entonces supo que algo no encajaba en ese lugar

-Grell...

-No, déjame hablar William.- Le interrumpió el pelirrojo.- Yo...Yo se que no soy perfecto, que tengo muchos errores, pero creeme que haría lo que fuera por ti...Sólo dime qué ha fallado y lo arreglaré!

-Sutcliff...- William empezaba a impacientarse

-Te lo suplico Will, dame otra oportunidad, haré lo que sea por ti y...

-¡SUTCLIFF!¡DÉJAME HABLAR!- Le gritó William cogiéndole de los hombros y zarandeándole para que se callara. Ante la sacudida, Grell cerró la boca, mirándole con cara de susto. Se quedó inmóvil en el sofá, esperando a que William hablara.

-Sutcliff ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué es eso de fallar y enmendar errores y todo eso que estás balbuceando sin sentido?- Le preguntó William. Si había escuchado la conversación entre él, Ronald y Eric era imposible que hubiera entendido mal...

-¡Will yo no quiero que me dejes!- Le dijo el pelirrojo con cara de angustia. William le miró a los ojos

-¿Has estado llorando?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo despues de enterarme así de que vas a cortar conmigo?!

-Espera, espera. ¿Cortar? ¿Quién está hablando de cortar?

-¡Pues tú!- Le dijo el pelirrojo, cada vez entendía menos la situación, era una conversación de locos.

-Sutcliff ¿Escuchaste la conversación ENTERA?- William lo miró con esa cara que ponía cuando quería saber la verdad sobre algo.

-¡Ni falta que me hizo! ¿Con qué si no podría ponerme "histérico", y a "llorar", y significaría una nueva etapa? ¿EH?- Le reprochó el pelirrojo. -¡Sólo si vas a dejarme!

-¡¿En serio?! ¿No se te ocurre nada más?- William ahora estaba enfadado. MUY enfadado porque, como siempre, Grell había sacado sus propias conclusiones sin ecuchar nada. Esa cabeza loca era lo que más le irritaba del pelirrojo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Le gritó ya el pelirrojo. -¿Con qué si no?

-¿Quizá con esto?- Y william sacó algo de su bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. El pelirrojo se quedó entonces sin palabras. Éntró en un shock tan grande que se quedó sin habla durante lo que le pareció una hora entera.

Un anillo.

...

Un anillo

...

Un maldito anillo

...

Un maldito anillo de compromiso

...

William le estaba mostrando un pequeño, maldito, asqueroso, brillante y radiante anillo de compromiso.

-¿Ya estás contento?- Le dijo William al ver que el pelirrojo no reaccionaba.

-Tú...no vas a dejarme...- logró decir Grell, aun con los ojos fijos en aquel diminuto redondel de oro

-Muy listo.- Dijo William sarcásticamente.

-Tú...vas...a pedirme que mecasECONTIGO!- Chilló Grell al final, con la voz tan aguda que William creyó que le estallarían los tímpanos. Grell le arrebató el anillo de la mano y se lanzó encima de William, agarrándose de su cuello

-¡SANTO CIELO ME HAS PEDIDO MATRIMONIO! ¡OH WILL SOY TAN FELIZ! TAN FELIZ TAN FELIZ!- Repitió sin cesar el pelirrojo mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de William. El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No supo de dónde había sacado Grell la loca idea de que ib a dejarlo, pero no importaba, todo se había arreglado.

-¡PÓNMELO!¡PÓNMELO!- Le chilló Grell dándole el anillo a William y extendiendo la mano para que se lo pusiera. Will sonrió. Por lo menos podría pedírselo apropiadamente...

-Grell Sutcliff...- Dijo tomándole de la mano y deslizando la sortija en el anular del pelirrojo, que no hacía nada más que mirar su mano, temblando de emoción, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡POR DIOS WILLIAM SI! ¡SI! ¡SI QUIERO! QUIERO CASARME CONTIGOO!- Gritó Grell lanzándose de nuevo al pecho de su amado. -¡Y YO PENSANDO QUE IBAS A DEJARME! OH WILLIAM LO SIENTO TANTOOOO!- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos con carita de pena...Aunque para pena la que daba la cara de Grell. Con todo ese maquillaje corrido, y los ojos hinchados de llorar. William le acarició la mejilla.

-Sabes que no soporto que llores.- Le dijo mirándole suavemente. -No se cómo reaccionar ante ello-

-oooohhh Wiiiill ¿Por eso decías que no querías que lloraraaaa? Oh queridoooo...- Le dijo Grell como quien hablaba a un cachorro de perrito adorable. Le abrazó del cuello y acercó sus labios a los de William. Le dio un beso corto en los labios. luego otro, y otro, y otro más. William se recostó en el sofá, dejando al pelirrojo sentado a horcajadas encima suyo.

-hmmmm ¿Y eso que te dijo Eric sobre si necesitabas ayudaaa?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo, como un ronroneo, muy cerca de sus labios, y lamiéndose los propios. William le acomodó en sus piernas, y le tomó de la cintura, incorporándole para llevar sus labios al cuello de Grell.

-Querían organizar la boda...Y no voy a dejar que lo estropeen todo.- Respondió despues de besarle el cuello varias veces.

-ooohh cielos noo! Ellos no, por el amor de dios!- Dijo Grell como si fuera una actriz de drama. William rió para si mismo, le gustaban esas maneras exageradas del pelirrojo, le daban vida y personalidad.

-No puedo creerme que haya estado taaaan alterada...¡Por nada! Osea...Oh cielos me siento taan ridícula...- Le dijp Grell pensando en las horas que había estado llorando en el tejado de la mansión Phantomhive.

-Es que eres un exagerado. Si escucharas las conversaciones enteras, evitarías malentendidos.- Le reprochó William con voz calmada, y tomándole de las manos, dando besos en sus dedos. Especialmente en el anular de la mano derecha...Donde estaba ese anillo de compromiso. Grell se sonrojó al mirarlo. La mano de William también llevaba un anillo.

-Cielos Will ¿Qué hubieras hecho si llego a decir que noo?- Le preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo

-Espera aquí un segundo.- Le dijo William ignirando su pregunta. Se levantó del sofá, y fue al baño. Grell se quedó mirando la puerta con expresión confusa. Pocos segundos despues William salió con una pequeña toalla húmeda, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá atrayendo a Grell para que se apoyara en su pecho, y empezó a limpiarle la cara, con delicadeza y cariño.

-Wiill, no me has contestadoooo.- Le dijo Grell mientras se dejaba limpiar. William no cambió el gesto serio y uniforme de su rostro.

-Esa opción no la contemplé jamás.-

-Oh vaya, pues te quedaste paaaaalido cuando te dije que "no quería"- Recordó Grell la conversación de minutos antes. Un lado de los labios de Will se curvó, dejando ver un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Supuse que algo no marchaba bien.- Le contestó. -Y yo que lo había preparado todo...Has echado la cena a perder Sutcliff.- Le reporchó sin cambiar ese tono monocorde en la voz. Grell miró la mesa del salón. Estaba decorada con una rosa roja en el centro, dos platos de la vajilla buena, un vino tinto de la reserva preferida de ambos, y nada de comida en la mesa...Seguramente William la había tirado despues de que se quedara fría

-Ooooooohhh Will, lo siento taaantoooo.- Dijo el pelirrojo con un gimoteo, pero con una sonrisa en la cara que demostraba que ya había encontrado el modo de compensarle. Subió un dedo por el pecho de William, llegando a su oreja, y pasando de ahí a agarrarle de la nuca mientras hundía sus labios en los del moreno.

Se besaron apasionadamente, se besaron con amor, cariño, pasión y un toque de lujuria...Grell tomó a William de la corbata, y se lo llevó al cuarto, donde cerraron la puerta, para darse la intimidad que sólo podía ofrecer aquella habitación.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Grell acarició el pecho de William, mirando la alianza.

-Oh William...- Suspiró. El nombrado giró la cabeza para mirarle, a la vez que le acercaba un poco mas a su pecho, tomándole de la cintura. Grell se abrazó al cuerpo de su ahora prometido, acomodando mejor la cabeza en su pecho. Se miró de nuevo la mano, y la alzó en el aire, observando el anillo.

William tomó la mano de Grell con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Las alianzas se tocaron y Grell no pudo sentirse más feliz.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

FIN

Tada! Por fin he terminado uno decente. Despues de escribir y borrar, y volver a escribir...Y volver a borrar de nuevo, pues aquí está. Si os parece bien me dejais review, y si no...¡A VUESTRA CASA A FREIR PESCAO!

Besitos

Darkii


End file.
